


Sparks Aren't the Only Thing He Eats

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monsterfuckin time, Sparkeater!Megatron, Valve Oral (Transformers), and it kinda turns u on, but he's got a Very Nice Tongue, sometimes ur crush turns into a monster, sparkeater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Megatron has a peculiar affliction that takes over him at the worst time. Minimus has a kink that surfaces at the best time. A good time is had by all.





	1. Unexpected Pleasure

Faintly, Minimus thought he should probably be scared for his life. 

Megatron had undergone a hideous transformation in front of him mere minutes ago. Long, winding tentacles had burst from his back; his fingers had dragged across the floor, tearing apart the metal as they grew into wicked claws; and his jaw had snapped open, a long, slick tongue lolling out from between his fangs.

At first Minimus had shouted in alarm, scrambling back and nearly tripping over a chair in his panic. But then, his optics had caught sight of that tongue. Through the cloud of fear occupying his processor, something totally absurd happened: his interface array came online.

Minimus froze. "Ah. T-That's-. Oh dear." 

The sparkeater that was also Megatron paused, seemingly confused by his prey's odd behavior. He cocked his head, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Minimus found he couldn't look away from it, even as saliva dripped off of the soft, segmented flesh. Unfortunately, his array took  _ that _ to mean "start lubricating at an alarming rate."

Minimus began breathing fast. The sparkeater narrowed his gleaming red optics and prowled forward, tongue lashing from side to side. Minimus nearly yelped, backpedaling until his back hit the wall and he dropped to the floor. He needed to call for help, shout, anything – but the sight of that drooling mouth was doing  _ something _ to his valve that made any kind of logical thinking hard to accomplish.

The sparkeater leaned down, hunger shining in his blank optics – and then, he stopped. The light of his optics shifted from the center of Minimus's chest, where his spark spun with anxiety and arousal, to somewhere lower...

Minimus saw the monster's attention change, and squeaked in surprise as he brought his head down and  _ sniffed _ at Minimus's array cover. It most certainly didn't help that his valve had become exceedingly wet – and, considering the sparkeater's intent focus, somewhat fragrant.

It was then that Minimus Ambus found himself with a very important choice to make. 

He was currently cornered by a bestial, slobbering monster that used to be his trusted friend but was now possessed with the innate desire to consume his spark. However, the aforementioned monster had been shaken from that desire, instead seeming quite taken by Minimus's... valve.

Minimus weighed his options. Megatron's lengthy tongue bobbed just inches from Minimus's rapidly-heating array.

Minimus prayed to Primus that he wasn't making a huge mistake, and sent the command to open his cover.

It slid away with a  _ click _ , and Megatron looked up in surprise. Minimus gazed down at him, and for a moment he could swear there was questioning in those unfocused optics. 

Then, without breaking his gaze, the sparkeater slipped the tip of his tongue between Minimus's folds.

It slid in quite easily, aided by the saliva dripping from Megatron's jaws and the lubricant Minimus's valve had been hard at work generating. Minimus cried out, and then clapped a hand over his mouth, though it did not do much to muffle the sounds he made as Megatron drew his tongue out and licked up and down the lips of his valve. Blushing furiously, Minimus glanced down to see him run his tongue over his bared teeth, leaving them stained pink.

The sparkeater dipped his head even closer to Minimus's array, his hot, panting breaths making Minimus squirm. In reaction, Megatron gripped Minimus's thighs in his clawed fists and held him still. Minimus felt a jolt of charge crackle up his backstrut.

Unfortunately, he did not have long to savor that charge; in the next second, Megatron pushed Minimus's thighs apart in order to press his mouth directly onto those plump folds and dive the long tendril of his tongue deep into Minimus's valve.

"M- _ Megatron!" _ Minimus yelped.

Megatron only rumbled in response, deep and low and strong enough that it sent vibrations through Minimus's whole frame. "Ah-! M-Meg- oh, oh, primus-" Minimus whimpered. 

Gods, the feeling! Megatron lapped up Minimus's lubricant like he was dying of thirst, eliciting pleasure from the bot's understimulated valve so strong it threatened to rob him of all lucidity. Minimus moaned, biting down on a knuckle as he resisted the urge to grab Megatron's head and grind against his face. The tentacles sprouting from Megatron's back uncoiled and stretched out to run along Minimus's sides, dipping into his seams and building up charge that crackled across his frame.

It was those tendrils that helped Minimus lift his shaking legs and hook them over Megatron's shoulders, allowing Megatron to find an untouched spot deep within his valve and give it all the attention it desired. Minimus's fans had switched on a while ago, and by now they were screeching with the effort of trying to cool down his boiling frame. 

"Mh- ah, Megatron –  _ Megatron _ , oh god- god yes!"

He never knew his valve could feel so deep! Yet Megatron's tongue seemed to fill it all – so Minimus did not understand why he suddenly withdrew from it with a wet, lewd sound.

Then, Megatron coiled his tongue and  _ sucked _ on Minimus's exterior node.

Perhaps Minimus tossed his head back with a long, wavering shout. He did not know whether he did this or not, because the tide of pleasure that dragged him down in that moment was so strong it blocked out all else.

When the world took shape again at Minimus's request, he realized he was lying on the floor – and that someone was still gently lapping at his valve.

He hummed, shifting his hips at the sensation. The tongue that had been licking up the lubricant which had gushed out from his overload withdrew, and Minimus heard a soft purring from his lower right.

He summoned the strength to lift his head and saw Megatron lying next to his legs. His optics were dim, and the sparkeater features that had possessed his form looked to have almost disappeared. As Minimus watched, the long tongue that had given him the best overload of his life drew back inside Megatron's jaws, which promptly resumed their normal appearance (albeit with lots of pink on his lips). With that, Megatron was asleep.

Minimus's systems seemed to think that was a great idea – and so he followed suit, a tired smile curling its way across his face.

  
When Megatron awoke, the first thing he saw was Minimus lying prone, splashes of pink fluid around his unmoving frame.

An all-encompassing horror swept over him as he remembered his affliction – he wasn't strong enough to keep it from taking over him. "No," he croaked, one of his hands drawing down to rest over his stomach, which had been growling with hunger before he- "No, no, no no please no." He had become a spark-hungry monster, and now Minimus was-

And then, Minimus stirred.

Megatron felt his spark jump into his throat. Alive! He was alive! He scrambled to Minimus's side, optics flicking over his chest to try and assess damage – damage that apparently wasn't there. Aside from a few superficial scratches, his chestplates were untouched. As Megatron stared blankly, Minimus's optics brightened. "Megatron?" He paused and coughed – his voice sounded scratchy.

"Minimus! I- oh primus, did I hurt you?" Guilt welled up in Megatron's spark as Minimus regarded him with a sleepy expression.

Then, Minimus gave him a dazed smile. "Far from it," he murmured as he took Megatron's arm and used it to cuddle up to his chest. By the time Megatron had gotten over his wordless confusion, he was already asleep once again. 

It was then that Megatron noticed he had an odd taste in his mouth. 

The ensuing avalanche of realizations was done very quietly, as to not disturb the very pleased minibot sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minimus is embarrassed.
> 
> This chapter was kickstarted by mutanthairything! She wrote the part from the start of the chapter to "Ratchet could almost feel his brain module leaving his frame." You can find her on tumblr as well under the same name!

Two days later (as Minimus had refused to budge from Megatron’s side after their encounter), once he was clean and focused, Megatron commed First Aid and Perceptor. They quarantined him quickly, then began their questioning: how long had he experienced these symptoms, had he harmed himself or others, had Minimus helped him retain his lucidity, etcetera, etcetera.

While Megatron was oddly hesitant to give details, it didn't take long to find that Megatron had fully transformed into a sparkeater, but was temporarily reverted due to Minimus' efforts. Velocity could smile as much as she wanted, but Minimus would not clarify how it was done.

"You're friends, right? I know it's embarrassing, but did you just talk to him? If you can tell us what you did, we can replicate that to help mitigate the symptoms until we can safely contain them."

Minimus looked at the floor. His cheeks looked a bit pink.

"Magnus?"

"Leave him be, Velocity." Ratchet left his spot near the door. Even as a retired medic, he still had his use in the medbay, namely his adherence to patient privacy and zero tolerance for gossip. Minimus could trust him to keep his explanation a secret, no matter how embarrassing it could possibly be. Ratchet's guess was that the minibot used Megatron's affection towards him to his advantage; even a regular bot wouldn't openly talk about that before a group of people. He pulled Minimus to the side of the room and spoke softly. "You can tell me."

Minimus Ambus was not relieved, unfortunately. 

"Minimus."

"I had him-" Minimus glanced at the group of medics and scientists crowding around Megatron, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Er. I had him...consume some of my, er, fluids."

Ratchet blinked. "Your energon?" To willingly offer one’s cables was extremely dangerous and almost always fatal plan.

"No, my..." Minimus covered his mouth with a hand and muttered, "I had him put his tongue inside of… in an inappropriate place and eat, er..."

The only reason Ratchet did not immediately understand what had happened was because he could  _ never _ imagine Minimus even acknowledging the existence of his valve. 

"I'm sorry, you  _ made _ him do it?"

"His attention was drawn away from my spark by my. Um."

Ratchet stared in dumbfounded shock. Either he had missed one of the trashiest horror novels come to life or Minimus was forcing himself to lie very, very terribly.

"The smell. It was more… oh dear."

It shouldn't smell, Ratchet wondered, unless it was heavily lubricated– "Hold on. The former leader of the Decepticons turns into a  _ monster hell bent on consuming your spark  _ and your reaction is to-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Minimus harshly whispered, his cheeks burning up. "Yes. It was. And I let him do as he pleased."

Ratchet could almost feel his brain module leaving his frame.

He had dealt with a lot of scrap in his time as a medic. He had seen all sorts of injuries resulting from mechs having bizarre kinks, and as a result had become somewhat numbed to them. But  _ this? _ This was too much. After the shock of that particular realization rolled away, Ratchet began to laugh. 

“What are you- stop that!” Minimus’s blush grew tenfold as Ratchet chuckled.

“Out of all the kinks you could have had…”

“Ghk- It is  _ not  _ a kink!” 

Some of the mechs surrounding Megatron glanced at them at the noise, making Minimus choke and duck his head, glaring at Ratchet. “I don’t- I don’t have any  _ kinks _ , I’m not that kind of mech.”

Ratchet smirked. “Says the one who got turned on by a sparkeater’s tongue.” 

Minimus gave him a look that was downright murderous. Ratchet huffed a laugh, then shook his head. “Really though – are you alright? You didn’t sustain any damage to your array?” 

Minimus didn’t respond, only turning redder. 

Ratchet sighed. “How about we go into another room? Don’t have to worry about eavesdroppers.” 

The smaller mech hesitated, casting a look over at Megatron, who briefly met his gaze. Then, Minimus turned away and nodded to Ratchet. Once the medic had shut the door to the private examination room, he turned and gestured for Minimus to take a seat on the examination table while he pulled up a chair of his own. “So, your valve’s feeling fine?”

Minimus shifted his hips self-consciously, trying in vain not to blush. “It’s… a bit sore. He was- erm.” 

Ratchet cocked his head to one side. “He was…? It’s alright, I promise I won’t tease you.” 

Minimus twisted his hands together, focusing on an empty corner of the room. “...His tongue was. Ah. Big.”

“May I ask how big? I have to say I’m somewhat concerned about your valve – you haven’t been sexually active for a long while, so your calipers may have been stretched a bit beyond their capacity.”

Minimus cleared his throat, and slightly raised his arm. “If I remember correctly, it was as thick and long as my forearm.” While his voice remained quite neutral, the way his cheeks were flushed showed how awkward he felt. Ratchet’s optics widened. 

“That’s-. Primus, Minimus. You were able to take  _ all of that?” _

Minimus hunched his shoulders, looking like he wanted to melt into the berth. “...It was a very nice overload.”

Ratchet slumped back in his chair, dragging a hand down his face. “Alright. Fine. I probably should put you down for an exam later this week, though. Yes, I know you feel fine-” he waved a hand at Minimus, who looked like he was going to protest, “but Minimus, you haven’t interfaced with a partner for  _ four million years _ . Unless you would like First Aid or Velocity to do it, I’m going to step out of retirement for an hour to make sure your array hasn’t sustained any unseen damage.”

“....My schedule is clear this coming Tuesday.” 

Ratchet smiled. “Sounds good to me. Now,” he crossed his legs and leveled a questioning stare at Minimus. “After he ate you out-” – Minimus choked – “he returned to normal, right?” 

Minimus’s optics flared as he sputtered, “D-Don’t call it that!” 

Ratchet gave him a look.

“....Yes. He did.” 

“So it seems to me that the lubricant your valve created was enough of a substitute for energon or a spark to satisfy Megatron’s hunger. Would you agree?”

Though Minimus seemed distinctly uncomfortable with it, he nodded.

“That brings me to the issue of keeping Megatron from going feral again.” Ratchet sat up in his chair and folded his hands together, resting his forearms on his legs to lean forward a bit. “If we find no other alternative, we may have to fall back on your… method.” 

Minimus’s cheeks turned just a bit redder. “Are you- are you suggesting that I-... allow Megatron to, in the case of his going feral, place his tongue in my…” he shifted, crossing and uncrossing his legs before practically squeaking, “...my valve?  _ Again?” _

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, you already did it once and enjoyed yourself enough that time.” 

“Aghk-  _ Ratchet _ .”

Ratchet just shrugged. “Not teasing, just stating the truth.” Then, his expression grew serious. “But Minimus? If you don’t want to do it again, you’re under no obligation to do so. You don’t owe anything to us or Megatron.” 

Minimus stared at him for a moment, then glanced away. “But- I cannot think of any other mech on board who would be willing… and if it’s for the safety of the crew-“

“ _ No _ . Minimus, listen.” Ratchet put a hand on Minimus’s knee. “It is fully your choice. If you don’t want to see Megatron until he’s completely cured, then it will be done. I’m no Rung, but I can see that even if you enjoyed it, you were in a stressful situation. We can find another way.” 

Minimus’s optics were shining. “I-“ he stopped, covering his mouth. “...May I confess something to you?” 

These words were almost a shock to Ratchet. Minimus was not the kind of bot to confess things; he was more likely to lock them away forever behind an impenetrable wall of coldness until he died. Perhaps he was hearing things. Still, he nodded. 

It took a long moment before Minimus was able to speak. “...I think I’ve wanted that for a very long time.”

Immediately several questions sprang up in Ratchet’s processor, but externally he kept his expression neutral. 

“I know I’m not a-. A sexually active mech. But I’ve harbored certain… feelings, towards Megatron for a while.”

_ “What a surprise,”  _ Ratchet could have said if he wanted to be honest. The medic wasn’t stupid, though; any teasing would shut Minimus down instantly.

“He understands what it’s like to, ah- be alone. Surrounded by bots yet totally isolated.” Minimus absentmindedly chewed his lip. “I don’t like being…  _ handled _ .”

Ratchet’s optics widened slightly. “But-?”

“-I know, I know, I allow Megatron to lift me up on occasion to accomplish tasks out of my reach. I could just get a stepstool and eliminate the need for him, but… well, I don’t want to. Being held by him- it’s  _ nice _ .” Minimus shifted in his seat, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t think I’ve been touched like that in a very long time.” 

Ratchet nodded to himself. Of course – Magnus was already a distant kind of mech, but the suit probably made Minimus downright touch-starved. He felt an upwelling of concern for the poor mech.

“And of course then there are the erotic dreams.”

Ratchet choked on the imaginary water he had been drinking. Minimus pretended he hadn’t spoken, and cleared his throat. “Anyway! Because of those reasons, I would be willing to, ah-... assist in reverting Megatron’s condition. As many times as it takes.” 

Ratchet looked at him skeptically for a long moment. Then, his expression softened into a smile. “Alright, Minimus. There’s someone else you should probably discuss this with, though.”

The door of the quarantine room shut with a click behind him, and Megatron looked up.

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to my friends who bullied me into writing this


End file.
